


Wilson Discovers His Bisexuality

by abeautifuldunshinewriting



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifuldunshinewriting/pseuds/abeautifuldunshinewriting
Summary: It's 1985 and Wilson falls in love with the cute new guy from Delaware.
Relationships: James Wilson/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Falling In Love

**Monday 2nd September 1985**

The first day back at school was fine for me I guess. I’m still the captain of the varsity tennis team. I still have friends. I know some of my friends have someone to love, but I don’t. I guess it doesn’t matter because I don’t find anyone attractive. Well actually, there’s this cute guy named David. He moved from Delaware. Wait, what? Cute? Am I bi? Um, I don’t know.

**Tuesday 3rd September 1985**

Okay, maybe I am bi. I like girls but I think I also like boys too. David is so cute with his dark floppy hair and deep blue eyes. I just wanna kiss him. I haven’t talked to him yet, hopefully I will.

**Wednesday 4th September 1985**

Today in Health class, guess who sat next to me? Just a certain guy with floppy dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Okay, it’s David. Ugh, I want him...to stay sitting next to me. He did. We started to talk, nothing too special. Just kidding.

David: Hey, you’re the varsity tennis captain, er, Jack?

Me: It’s James.

David: Sorry.

Me: It’s alright. How did you know about me?

David: One of my friends mentioned you briefly yesterday.

Me: I see.

David: You must be really good at varsity tennis.

Me: Well, I do play a lot of sports.

David: Sweet, you must be very talented.

Me: Um, thanks.

I wish we’d talked for a bit longer, but the teacher started to explain to the class about what we’re all learning or whatever. 

I couldn’t stop thinking about my conversation with David. My heart is beating very fast. I had the sudden urge to run around and smile really big. But I wouldn’t actually do that, haha.

**Thursday 4th September 1985**

Apparently David is in my Health class only. Too bad he’s not in my other classes. I just can’t wait until Health class just to talk to one cute guy. I need to get to know him. Befriend him, and perhaps, be his boyfriend. But not today, I feel too shy and so unprepared.

**Friday 5th September 1985**

I’m not gonna write in this journal every single day about David, it’d sound exhausting, and probably a waste if he doesn’t like me back. Anyway, I finally got the courage to talk to David. We had a full blown conversation. We have a couple of things in common, but opposites attract, right?

**Wednesday 18th September 1985**

Oh God, I did something so freaking embarrassing today in front of David. So I was in Health class, just paying attention. By paying attention I meant staring at the back of David. When the teacher called me out for an answer, I accidentally mumbled “So cute.” Everyone turned around in confusion. I blushed and quickly claimed I didn’t know the answer. Everyone laughed at me, including David. Can’t believe my own crush laughed at me. Thankfully, the teacher shushed everyone and explained the answer.

**Thursday 26th September 1985**

I just found out the Fall Formal is happening at school. I would ask David out, but I think there’s a hidden rule where same sex couples can’t go together. But then again, I don’t want a girl, I want David. I mean, David and I have become friends for the past few weeks.


	2. Heartbreak And Getting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Wilson, but don't worry, he turns out fine.

**Thursday 3rd October 1985**

Well there goes my heart. It shattered. I’m trying not to get the tear drops on those pages. I think David is in love and dating another boy. I could’ve been David’s boyfriend, but no, it was too late. Yes, I did confess, it didn’t go well.

Me: David?

David: Yes James?

Me: Because of you, there’s something about me I’ve discovered. I’m bisexual.

David: That’s great, but what does it have to do with me?

Me: I love you David. Will you go out with me?

David: Go out? Like a date?   
  


Me: Yes. Like, I don’t know, to the Fall Formal.

David: I’m sorry James, but I love someone else.

Me: Oh no, I should’ve known this. You’re straight, aren’t you?

David: What? No. I’m gay and in love with this other gay boy named Todd.

Me: You’re dating him, aren’t you?

David: Yes. We met in literature class and became super close.

At this point, I just walked off from David. I just couldn’t stand talking about this Todd guy.

**Friday 4th October 1985**

Ugh, I knew I should've not asked at the last minute. Or before David asked Todd out. How dare David not tell me way before the night of the Fall Formal, which is tonight. I regret not asking a girl in my year level out for tonight. But then again, it’s a good thing that I didn’t. I would’ve been very quiet and disheartened there.

**Monday October 7th 1985**

It’s been a couple of days and I’ve finally gotten over my crush on David. We can still remain friends. But at the moment, I’m not really looking for anyone at the moment. Unless they’re really worthy of possibly dating them.


End file.
